No Bullshit
by MaiXii
Summary: A sweet little revamp. 'Riley just had to pick her, knowing damn well I needed him. I mean, I understand that we weren't… the best couple or anything, but still. I'm older now. I understand what I want and need to do a bit better now than I did when I was younger. I needed to forget about... things. And Riley helped.'
1. Chapter 1

Wow. Isn't that crazy? Riley just had to pick her, knowing damn well I needed him. Cindy 'Fearsome' McPhearson. I mean, I understand that we weren't… the best couple or anything. But that was when we were younger, when we were thirteen. When we didn't know what we wanted and what to do with everyone. But now, we're sixteen, older. I have a general idea of what I want.

I'm Kailei Anderson. Mixed with mexican and white making me a cream color. I have a good sized chest, a C cup. I have light brown hair that stops an inch or two below my shoulders and my eyes were a nice blue that came from my fathers side of the family.

Well, fuck Riley. Let's talk about me. About my life before I moved to California, only to come back to Maryland again. Confusing, but whatever. I hung out with them before all of that confusing mess, the infamous group that consisted of Huey, the domestic terrorist and my closest friend; Jazmine' the innocent one who liked Huey; and Riley, the 'gangsta'. I was… the quiet one for a while until I hit puberty, then I became the sweet-tart. Or at least that's what I liked to call myself. Huey said I was the outspoken one of the group.

I remember when I first met Huey. He saved me from some stupid racist white kids.

"_Leave me alone! My mom is not a wetback! Go away!" I cried out. _

"_You're half wetback. That's what my dad told me. He told me that you shouldn't be here because you're illegal and that your white daddy can go to jail too." One of the little fucker told me. But to be honest, he was just jealous of my cute ass dress._

_At the time, I didn't really understood the concept behind the racial slur, but I knew it wasn't nice just by the tone the boys used while saying it. I mean, my mother was originally from Mexico,, born and raised, but she left. She wanted a better life, and she became a US citizen._

"_I'm just like you! Our eye colors are the same! Just… leave me alone." I was crying then, but like, what could I do? I'm an eight year old in a cute dress. Don't judge me. I was slaying these hoes ever since I was eight._

"_You are not like us." The second boy says and pushes me into the mud, ruining my dress. I started crying harder. Like that was my favorite dress and these assholes ruined it. And then Huey came and saved the day, staring a lecture about white privilege or something like that I don't know, I was eight. But he was my knight in shining armor._

His lecture eventually ran the two boys off and as I tried to wipe mud off of my white shoes and blue dress, me and Huey became acquainted with each other. I think I even had a little crush on him back then. But, that's how we met. I followed him like a puppy dog for years until I became a teenager.

To him, that whole thing wasn't a big deal, but it was to me. It was very kind, especially for Huey, and kindness is a big thing for me. And since then, if Huey ever needed an assistant or a wingwoman or anything, I was his first choice. I was his right hand girl.

More about moi. I live with my mother, Gloria and my step father, Jonathan. We all lived in San Diego for a year until we came back to Woodcrest. We moved because my mom didn't really feel safe where we were or something.

But whatever. I have school today.

I grabbed my backpack from my parents car, giving my mom a quick goodbye as I closed the door. I wave as she drives off before turning to face my high school. _My_ high school. I was wearing a peach colored crop top and black jeans, a pair of black flats on my feet. This was my habitat. This was where I thrived. This is where I belonged.

And not to mention, I looked good. Too good.

I walked up to my crew, Jazmine and Riley already present and having a conversation. Caesar was there and so was Huey and Cindy was hopefully where she belonged. In Hell. I pull out a cookie from my backpack, my breakfast for the day. "So what's happening?" I asks, taking a bite of the chocolate chip cookie.

"Well, Riley thinks that shooting someone if they mess with you first is justifiable."

"It is! They are messing with you. I got my rights. The right to bear arms and shoot yo ass with it." He says causing me and Jazmine to roll our eyes.

"I mean, messing with someone shouldn't get you killed."

"But it does. People get killed everyday for shit like that." He says, smoothing down his shirt, my eyes watching. I wondered if he knew he had a delicious body. Probably does, cocky bastard.

"Kailei, cookies for breakfast?" Huey mutters and I nod, giving him a smile.

"Oh, but of course." I say, ignoring the other conversations. "A cookie a day keeps the doctor away." I say, finishing my first one and pulling out another.

"Suuuuurreee. And what about two?"

"Well, I don't know." I say. "I'll have to find out." He rolls his eyes, making me silently laugh.

"Whatever, I would shoot." Riley says, crossing his arms. "Any real nigga would."

I finish the cookie. "And if you miss, Riley?" I ask, looking at him. Her crosses his arms.

"Keep shootin until they dead."

"Right." I say, shrugging and rubbing my hands together to get rid of any crumbs. "I forgot you were the realest nigga I knew." I laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks, looking at me and fixing his snapback. I shrug, giving him a smirk.

"Nothing." I say, sending Jazmine a look and we both laugh.

"You just mad he dumped you, ain't you?" Cindy asks, and I turn to face her, all laughter stopping.

"I thought you were in hell." I mutter, giving her a death glare.

"You'll be there before me." She says, and I inhale, balling up my fists. Huey places a hand on my shoulder and I look over at him.

"Whatever." I say, pulling my backpack higher on my shoulder, sucking my teeth. How dare this bitch. Did she know who I was? Did she know that she was the most irrelevant person in this group? No one liked her! Except for Riley. The thought left a bad taste in my mouth and I ball up my fists once more. I hate that hoe. Fuck that ugly ass bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

Hakuna Matata, right? I mean, new day, new mindset. Things were fine today. I wasn't going to sit in all of my classes salty as hell and wanting to fight that ugly ass hoe. I look myself over; black v neck tucked into red floral print shorts. On my feet were my favorite pair of KD's, 'Meteorology'. These were my babies. I loved these shoes.

I see my least favorite person Riley, wearing a Miami Heat snapback. I hate the Heat, but the hat was black and red, and I loved hats. Better than having my hair in an ugly ponytail, like how it is now. I walk up to him, gently grabbing his arm.

"Hey, 'real nigga', let me see that hat." I say, a hint of a smirk on my lips.

"Why? You know this shit was expensive and-"

"Nigga, please. Ain't nobody gonna fuck yo shit up." I say, crossing my arms. "Imma give it back, so don't worry. I don't even fuck with the Heat like that."

He laughs, shaking his head. "Why you wanna wear it if you don't fuck with them?"

"Look at me." I say, taking a step back and motioning to my outfit. "You see the theme here? Red and black and that hat with that ugly ass team would totally work with it."

"You are looking nice…" He mutters, and I smile.

"Then can I please wear it?" I coo, grabbing his arms again. "Please Reezy? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

After a couple of seconds of puppy dog eyes, he breaks. "Fine." He says, and I take my hair out of it's ponytail, a wide smile on my face. "But if you fuck my shit up, or if it's dirty…" I snatch the hat off of his head and adjust the size.

"Thank you, Reezy." I say, giving him a tight hug.

"Get off me girl." He says, sucking his teeth. I roll my eyes.

"You know you love me Reezy."

"Whatever Kailei." He says, crossing his arms. I shrug and move away from him, ready to walk off. "Remember what I said about my hat." He calls out and I wave him off.

"It'll be fine."

* * *

><p>I stretch on my bed, my phone buzzing. I let out a yawn and grab my phone, unlocking it and reading the text. It was Riley with some bullshit, as always. This time, he decided that the Lakers weren't able to kick the Heat's ass, which is crazy.<p>

Like, I understand that the Lakers don't win all their games, and take more L's than wins, but I mean, no team is perfect! We can do better, but I'm saying if we would've let Metta World Peace get what he wanted, we'd be set. I love Metta World Peace.

'_So, is you still feelin me?'_ My eyes widen at the text. What?

And that was exactly what I sent him. A big fat what. Which was stupid, because I'm able to read what he said over again if I didn't understand him, but you guys get what I mean? Like not a 'what' like repeat yourself. A what as in… what?

'_Are you still feelin me?'_

'_Nigga, no'_ The lie detector determined… that was a lie. I mean… he's the same old same old Riley. There will always be a tiny spark there, but was it enough? It would be easier to tell the truth, but… he's still fucking Cindy, and I can't fuck with that. At all. Nothing about that is cool.

'_Well, I'm still feelin you.' _I choke on my spit. Why would he say some shit like that. '_So when you tryna work shit out hit me up'_

'_Would you leave Cindy for me right now if I told you I wanted to work shit out?'_

'_What?'_

'_If you don't understand, read that shit over'_ I needed to know.

'_I need to know if shit will work out first, then I'll get rid of her.' _REALLY? That's how this nigga feels? Like, if we're talking, he'd still fuck her, but try to get with me?

'_Oh, foreal?'_

'_Yeah. So what is it finna be?'_

'_Hold on, I just need to process this.' _I send the message before my hands quickly type on the touch screen, anger filling me. '_What you're saying is that while you tryna get with me and talk to me, you'd still be fucking that blonde ho?'_

'_Well, if we don't work out, i don't wanna be assed out with no hoes.'_

'_Oh aight. Fuck you.'_ Trifling ass niggas. How dare he! Like, if I'm talking to a nigga, I don't want him to be fucking with some ho. Who does he think he is? He's not some type of player that can fuck around with everyone's emotions! I mean, he's cute, but not that cute! And he's not even that charming. I lied, he is, but still! He isn't worth fucking around with like that.

And he knows what situation we have, so why would he just… try to forget that?

After that, I ignore every single text I get. I'm so fucking frustrated, I don't wanna talk to anyone or anything. He's giving me a fucking migraine. Stupid ho ass nigga.


	3. Chapter 3

I let out a sigh, book in my hands. Stupid honors English class and stupid science fiction books. Oh, well, I like books, kinda. I let out another sigh, gingerly flipping the page. I hear the chairs in front of me be pulled back and I look up. It was Caesar and some… light skinned nigga. He was kinda cute; he had a really nice fade but a big nose. His eyes were hazel and I could see a hint of tattoo ink peeking from his tight white shirt. Ooh, he was muscly, that's nice. I look back up into his eyes, which were filled with amusement and his full lips were smirking, bringing a small smile to my face.

He was cute, but not as cute as… Nevermind.

"Hey Caesar." I say, turning away from the light skin and giving Caesar a smile. "Whatchu doing here?"

"Me and Tay were looking for some books for our class." Caesar says, sitting down and resting his elbows on the table.

"Oh, that's cool." I say, shrugging. I look at the light skin, who was still staring at me, smirking. "I'm Kailei. So you're Caesar's age?"

"Yeah." He says, his voice husky and smooth. Jesus, I almost melted. I let out an inaudible breath. "What, you a little sophomore?"

"Sophomore, yes. Little, I don't think so." I say, placing the book down and crossing my arms. Tay takes it to his advantage and grabs the book, closing it, but using this thumb to keep my page.

"Fahrenheit 451. I remember readin this." He says, and I raise my eyebrows.

"That's cool." I say, a little sarcasm in my voice. He must have heard it too because he looked up at me, putting down my book while keeping his eyes on me. He smirks and I smile a bit.

"Uh… Imma… go to the bathroom." Caesar says, getting up and Tay looks at him.

"Aight then." Tay says, giving him a nod. He turns back to face me, meeting my eyes. "I'll be here."

"Yeah… I know." Caesar says, making me smirk.

"So-"

"Kailei! You in here girl!" I hear someone's loud voice say, interrupting the fine specimen in front of me.

"Skye?" I ask, and apparently she heard or saw me because Skye came walking towards me and the finest nigga alive. Thank God that chick had a boyfriend because if she stole him from me, I'd die.

"Thank goodness, girl. I was looking all over for you. I'll have to text James he doesn't have to search anymore." She says, letting out a breath and sitting next to me. "Girl, I had to re-dye my hair because it was not looking right. Like, my shit was looking much more yellow than bown. Had me feeling like some sort of lemon head or something. I was not feeling it." She says, shaking her head. I look at her hair, which was, as always, pressed and dyed a nice honey blonde.

"Well, it looks nice Skye." I say, giving her a smile. "Thi-"

"Thank you girl. That means a lot because when I saw James, he had given me this weird look like I was looking hella horrible today. And I had to look myself over! It was weird, because he loves it when I wear joggers and a v neck. He says it turns him on." She says, blushing and giggling. "Ain't he just a freak? He is so-"

"Uhm, Skye, this is Tay." I say, motioning across the table. Skye follows my hand motion, meeting eyes with my new husband. I swear, I will make him wife me. He was too fine to let free. He needs a girl on his arm. If he didn't have one already. Oh God, what if he did have a girlfriend?

"You single?" Skye asks, making my eyes widen and my mouth to open.

"Skye!" I say, looking at her. What possessed her to ask such a question.

"Uh, yeah." Tay says, his eyebrow raised and an amused look on his face.

"Aight, well Kailei here is a perfect package. Knows how to cook, she got nice titties, let me tell you." Skye says, giving him a wink as I sit there appalled. "She got good hips, them childbearing hips. Not too much of a booty, but still something to squeeze. If you want, I'll feed her more cornbread."

"Skye." I whisper, placing my hands over my face. I was so embarrassed and knew I was probably as red as a tomato.

"Thanks Miss Skye, but I already know what I think about her."

"And what is that, Mr. Tay?" She says, leaning forward. Jesus, just kill me now. I slump in my seat, trying to go as deep into the ground as possible.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I'm gonna have to wife her."

"Oh Lord." slips out of my mouth and I bite my lip.

"Good." Skye says, getting up. "We finna leave and go find my boyfriend. Nice to meet you, Mr. Tay." She says, grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"Bye Miss Skye. Bye Kailei." He says, watching as we get up and walk past.

"Bye." I squeak, embarrassed. We walk out of the library and I yank my hand out of Skye's. "You embarrassed the life outta me!"

"Oh, c'mon, girl. Now you know he's feeling you."

"Skye! You know I like..." I look around. "Him." I hiss.

"Sorry boo. He was just too fine. And now you know his intentions with you." She gives me a smile and nudge. "You need to get over him and move on to this dude."

"True." I sigh, following her. "But from now on, leave my relationships up to me!" I all but shout.

"Aight, aight. Don't worry." She says, giving me a sweet smile. Her smile dies as she looks behind us and I look also.

"Who y'all talking bout?" Riley asks and Skye crosses her arms, giving him a look.

"His name is Nunya Damn Business." She says, looking him up and down.

Riley gives Skye a glare. "Nice to see you too honey mustard."

"Fuck off tiny dick." She responds with the quickness, making me sigh. The two hated each other ever since they laid eyes on each other and once me and Skye really became good friends and I told her about me and Riley's history, she hated him even more.

"What do you want, Riley?" I say, interrupting him.

"I wanna talk."

"Go ahead then." Skye says, motioning outward. "Speak your piece."

"Not with you around."

"She just gonna tell me anyway, so I might as well hear it from your mouth." Skye says, sneering.

"Kailei!" The most beautiful man voice I've heard calls out and my face heats up. I bet it was Tay. I look past Riley, a silly smile appearing on my face as I watch him jog to us, a book in his hand. He was a tall dude, just my type. And what I said about him being muscular? Totally right. It was as if he could just take me into his arms and I'd melt. Lord help.

"Hey Tay." I mutter, my mouth dry. I step away from Riley and closer to him.

"You forgot your book, Kai." He says, handing it to me. I bite my lip and take it, smiling.

"Thanks." I mutter, trying not to die. His eyes were so nice.

"Aight then." He says, leaning in to kiss my cheek. "I'll catch you later." He backs away, making my heart beat quicker and my face to tingle. He turns around and walks away, looking back to see me wave. I watch him go, the faintest of sighs slipping past my lips.

I turn around to face Skye who had a smug smirk on her face. "And that, Freeman, is Nunya Damn Business." She says, crossing her arms. "Ain't he just so fucking fine?"

"You fucking with that lame ass nigga, Kailei?" He asks, and I turn to face him, my cloud nine buzz slipping. Riley was fucking up my whole vibe.

"He's not a lame." I say crossing my arms. "And if I was, what are you gonna do about it? You told me how shit was and I disagreed to it. Are you mad because you can't have the best of both worlds?"

"Kailei-"

"No! I'm not gonna let… _this_ happen to me again Riley! If that's how you want shit to be, then fine, but I'm not gonna be your side bitch. I thought you would understand." I say, walking away from him, Skye walking behind me.

"You'd be my main though!" Riley calls out and I grit my teeth.

"Fuck you Riley!" I shout, looking back at him. Skye shakes her head, grabbing my hand to keep me away from him. I feel tears prickle my eyes and I groan. "I hate him so much." I say, sniffing. "I need Huey... and ice cream."

* * *

><p>I prop my feet on his lap, a blanket around my shoulders and some Ben and Jerry's ice cream in my lap. He hands me a spoon and I take it, a smile on my face. "Thanks." I mutter and he nods, flipping through his book.<p>

"What happened now, Kailei?"

"Riley is being a possessive asshole. Like, he wants to fuck Cindy, but be with me. Like who does that?" I say, opening the chunky monkey ice cream. It was my favorite. It was banana flavored with fudge and walnuts. How perfect is that? Too perfect. I place a spoonful in my mouth. "Like, he's such a ho, I don't understand."

"I wanna say I told you so." He says, looking at me. I pout.

"You aren't being very comforting, Huey." I mutter, shoving more ice cream into my mouth.

"I bought you that ice cream, didn't I?" He asks, and I reluctantly nod. "That's as comforting as I get."

"Thanks a lot Huey. Even though we both know you do better than this." I mutter, eating more ice cream. I put the top back on and place it on the coffee table and scoot closer to Huey. I place my head on his shoulder and sigh. "Huey, I met this dude today."

"Ok." He says and I sigh.

"He's a cute light skin. He's pretty sweet too. His name is Tay. He's Caesar's friend."

"Oh, the new kid." He says, flipping another page and I shrug.

"I guess."

"You like him?"

"He's cute. Polar opposite to Riley, that's for sure."

"True."

"You think I should go out with him?"

"If you want to." He says, and I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"So helpful." I say, getting up and picking up the ice cream. The blanket slips from my shoulders, but I continue toward the kitchen, putting the ice cream in the freezer and the spoon in the sink. When I walked back to the living room, Huey had placed the book down on the coffee table and was looking at me. I sniff a bit and sit down next to him, placing my head back on his shoulder.

"I wanna move on." I mutter and Huey sighs, patting my head.

"You will."

"Not like this. I really want to move on from him and find something better, something new. Something great. But I'm stuck on your idiotic brother. I have too many feelings for him."

"Why don't you try it out with the new kid." Huey says and I pull away from him. "Maybe it'll help."

"Maybe." I say. "Thanks Huey." I give him a tight hug and he sighs.

"You know I hate hugs."

"Not the ones from me." I mutter, smiling as he pats my back.


	4. Chapter 4

My stomach knots up as he leans forward, placing his lips on mine. Oh, Jesus H. Christ, this man kisses like a pro. I place my hands on his face as his hands go on my waist, pulling me closer to him. His kisses were… perfect. He slowly pulls away, and I watch him, disappointment all over my face. Why would he do that? Why was he so evil? "Can I get your number now?" Tay asks, licking his lips.

I wonder if… Nevermind.

I close my dry mouth, trying to regain everything that makes me… me, because this man has stripped me of all coherent thought. "If you kiss me again." I say, breathlessly. He smirks, his arms wrapping around me to pull me even closer. Like all and any space between us was gone. We were one without all the sexual intercourse. And I was gone again. His kisses kill me. His kisses were majestic.

"What the hell Kailei!" I hear and I close my eyes tightly, hoping not to ruin this moment. But Tay had pulled away from my face, keeping his hands on me though. I turn my head, meeting eyes with Riley and I sigh.

"What?" I mutter, still a tad bit brain dead.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I pull away from Tay, my thoughts coming together.

"What are you talking about? I was having the time of my life." I hiss, knowing I was probably feeding into Tay's ego, but I didn't even care. He has to know his kisses were perfection.

"So you fucking this nigga now?" He asks, and I recoil. Fucking?

"Fucking?"

"Is she good, nigga?" He asks, Tay, pushing me to the side. "How much did this ho cost? Fifty? Sixty? She must've cost something because she didn't give me shit."

"Who the hell you think you talkin bout nigga?" Tay asks, getting into Riley's face. "Kailei is not a fucking slut, so get that shit out of your mind right now." He says and I pull his arm, trying to get him away from Riley.

"Yeah right. I bet she sucked you up." Riley says, sneering and my mouth opens, my hand slapping him. I really didn't plan on hitting him, but now that I did, it felt so much better.

"I am not a ho. I am not like your girlfriend." I say, balling up my fists.

He looks me up and down, glaring. "I didn't know bitches could talk with dicks in their mouths."

"Yeah, I didn't either until I saw Cindy do it."

"Oh, she did?"

"Yeah, and it wasn't yours."

"Oh, ok." He says, shaking his head. "So she's the slut, even though I find you with this nigga, knowing I'm tryna be with you." I inhale deeply, trying not to explode. "And didn't we just break up? I'm doing you a favor by tryna deal with you again. You shoul-"

"How fucking dare you!" I shout, tears in my eyes. I was way too angry. I needed to calm down ASAP. "It's been a fucking year since we've been together! And I'm the slut! You started fucking Cindy three weeks after we broke up!"

His mouth opens. I know I caught him by surprise with my explosion. "Cindy is a rebound! I was trying to get you out of my head! You weren't helping at all with all the shit you wear and the flirting you do!"

"Oh my God, so it's my fault! I can wear what I want, when I want! How dare you, when I'm the one who was hurt and cried to Huey because you and Cindy would flaunt your relationship! Of course you would!"

"Kailei." Tay mutters, touching my arm. I look at him, and inhale.

"Sorry." I say, wiping my face. "Let's go." I say, grabbing his hand. He nods and we start to walk away.

"Kailei, don't fucking leave me." I hear Riley say and I inhale. I was in so much pain. I was so hurt right now. How dare he try to put this on me. How dare he make me the one in the wrong. "Don't go with that nigga! Kailei!"

Now he knew. Now he knew I wasn't as strong as I was making it seem. Now he knew that I was weak, that he was my weakness. I needed to get away and just cry.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry baby." Tay says, running a hand through my hair. I sigh, shaking my head.<p>

"It's okay Tay. He's just a stupid ex I got too involved with." I shrug and turn laying on his stomach. "But… you can kiss me and make it all better." I say, and he smirks as I lean down to kiss him.

"You want me to help you forget that lame ass nigga?" He asks, flipping our positions on the couch, making it him on top of my. I giggle a bit, blushing.

"Mmhmm." I hum and he leans down to kiss me, my arms around his neck and his hands on my hips.

"I swear to you I'll make that nigga irrelevant." He says and I smile.

"I know you will." I say, kissing him. His hands slip up my tank top, tracing little circles along my belly and I shudder. Who knew making out with this man would be so great.

Tay was a perfect guy. He let me cry on his shoulder when I was mourning the loss of my first love. He let me eat ice cream and kiss him and cuddle and all types of things. He was perfect.

I feel his hand slither up my shirt then stop. He pulls away and places his forehead on mine. "I'm really feeling you, Kai." He says, and I smile.

"I'm really feeling you too." I mutter, a stupid smile on my face. It's not everyday a guy this fine says he's feeling you, you know?

"So you understand why I don't wanna fuck shit up and rush things wit you, right?" Oh Lord, you sent me the perfect man. I nod, not being able to trust my voice box. When he spoke to me, I wasn't sure if I could speak half of the time. I swear this man killed me. "Cuz I'm really, _really _feeling you."

He leans down once more, kissing me. Oh Jesus I need you to give me the strength. I cannot handle this.

"Ahem." We hear someone clearing their throat and I shoot up, almost hitting Tay in the face as he gets up also.

"Huey!" I shout, pushing Tay off of me and getting up. "Did you bring me more ice cream?" I ask, a smile on my face. Huey was the best best friend ever. He always spoiled me. He was so sweet.

"Yeah." He says walking into the kitchen, the bag of ice cream in his hand. I turn back to Tay.

"That's Huey." I say, and he nods.

"Yeah, Caesar introduced us. He yo older brother or something?"

"Kinda." I say, shrugging.

"Kailei, you need to clean out your refrigerator." Huey calls out and I roll my eyes.

"My fridge is fine!" I say, jogging to the kitchen. I look at my perfect fridge. "I just cleaned it."

"There's too much meat and not enough vegetables." He says, looking at me. "Or water."

"We have fruit juice!" I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Which isn't as good as water. I can go into detail, but I see you are in the middle of something." He says, walking out of the kitchen, me following him. "Use protection." He says, walking out of the house and my eyes widen.

"Huey!" I shout, my face red and I close the door. "I'm so sorry about that." I say, turning around. I look at Tay, who was checking his phone, a weird look on his face. "He totally ruined the mood." I shake my head, an awkward smile on my face. How do I recover from that? And was he mad at me? He gets up, the weird look falling and he walks to me.

"Sorry baby, I gotta go." He says, kissing me.

"Oh." I pout, disappointed. Damn you Huey, you ran my boyfriend away! Huey and I are going to have a long talk when I see him again.

"Sorry." He repeats, kissing me again. I wrap my arms around his neck, keeping him close to me as we kiss. He pulls away and holds my hand as we walk to the door.

"Wait, Tay." I mutter as he opens the door. "Skye is having a party Saturday. I wanted to know if you were gonna go."

"You going?" He asks, turning to face me. I nod, a small smile on my face. "Aight then, so am I." He says, and my smile widens. I lean forward, giving him a quick, chaste kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

I look around, a smile on my face and my hands fingering my new necklace. My three favorite things were all in this living room: loud music, drinks and my boyfriend, Tay. I loved that man. And I love this necklace. I look down at it fondly. It was his name in gold, signalling to everyone that I was his.

"You tryna dance, baby?" Tay asks, his lips close to my ear. I smile, a slight shiver going through me.

"No, I'm okay for now. Let's wait until a better song comes on." I say and he looks at me with his sexy hazel eyes. Good Lord, this man was perfect.

"Aight." He responds, pulling me through the crowd. "Let's get some drinks." He says and I nod, keeping my hand in his until we reach the kitchen.

"Aye, here comes Kailei!" Skye says, pulling me away from Tay. "I see you made it, looking cute, as always." I look down at my floral crop top and leather skirt.

"Well, I try." I say, a sheepish smile on my face.

"Girl, you did more than try, didn't she Tay?" Skye looks at my boyfriend, who had turned to look at me.

"She looks perfect, a recurring theme with her." He says, making me blush.

"Awwwwww." Skye squeals. "You two are so cute! Where's my boyfriend! He better say I'm perfect too!" Skye says loudly, leaving the room. I look down, wrapping my arms around him.

"You are too sweet." I mutter, kissing his cheek. He pulls my arms off of him, turning around and tilts my chin up, kissing me.

"Only for you babe." He says in between kisses. He pulls me closer to him, my arms around his neck and his hands on my hips as we make out in the middle of the kitchen. He pulls away. "You wanna get some privacy?" He asks, and I raise an eyebrow. "Only if you want too tho. You don't-"

I want to forget about him. I need to forget about him. I didn't love him anymore. I love Tay.

"Let's go." I say, pulling him away and leading him up the stairs of the house I was so familiar with. Me and Skye always hung out at each others house, doing something crazy or stupid. We got along really well because our family lives were pretty similar. As we got older, our parents had gotten distant, leaving us alone for long periods of time. So, me and Skye got together. And when our parents left, we had each other. She's the closest friend I had, second to Huey.

I look back at my boyfriend as we enter one of the guest rooms. He was checking his breath and I roll my eyes. He's so silly. And cute. But still really sexy. He was perfect.

I pull him closer to me, closing the door behind us and kissing him. He places his hands on the bare skin of my stomach and I push him away and onto the bed. "Woah." He mutters and I smirk, biting my lip. I knew he loved it when I did that.

"You are so sexy." He mutters as I straddle him.

"Thank you." I say, kissing him. We make out, my shirt being slipped off and over my head and his button up completely unbuttoned. This was what I wanted. I didn't want him, I want Tay. His hand slides up my stomach and moves to grab my laced covered breast until the door slams open.

"Stay the fuck away from my girl!" I pull away, my shirt in my hand and my eyes wide. I turn and face Riley.

"What the fuck is going on?" I mutter, watching as my ex and current get into each other's faces and argue. I take a deep breath, the shirt slipping from my hand as I get in between the two. "Hey! Calm the fuck down!" I shout, looking at both of them.

Riley gives me a glare. "You was really finna fuck this nigga?" He asks, picking up my shirt and shoving it into my hands. "Foreal, Kailei?" He looks at me, something else in his eyes, something that I could read so clearly and I wince.

I snatch the shirt from him. "Why does it even matter?"

"Do you know what the fuck this nigga did to you?"

"What, is you mad nigga?" Tay responds.

"Hell yeah, nigga! How could you do some shit like that!"

"Well, she wasn't complaining. Face it, my nigga. She don't love you."

"I was talking about that hoe! I was talking about what you did to her!" Riley points at me, the girl who was pulling her shirt back on.

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"This nigga cheat-" Tay pushes me out of the way and lunges for Riley, who didn't finish his sentence. But I heard enough. I take a step back, moving toward the doorway as the two guys fight, bumping into someone. I turn and face Huey, who was standing there, a look of disapproval on his face.

"Stop!" I scream, looking away from Huey. "Stop!" I pull Riley off of Tay, trying to pull him away and to stop kicking the side of his head. "Stop!" I clutch Riley's shirt tightly, keeping him close to me and away from Tay. I take a deep breath and pull away from Riley, walking around him. I give him a look and turn to Tay, who was getting up and wiping his face. Tay faces Riley and lunges but I intercept, grabbing him and pushing him away. "Stop." I say again, my voice shaky. God I was so weak.

"What is going on?" I ask, looking to Riley, who was standing next to Huey, Huey's hand on his shoulder, then to Tay, who was using his stretched out shirt to wipe blood from his face. Me and Tay meet eyes, only for him to look away. I look at Riley, who grits his teeth and balls up his fists. "What is going on?"

"Cindy." Riley says, crossing his arms. "He fucked Cindy." I go rigid, closing my eyes tightly. He was so perfect. How could he. I let out a shuddering breath.

"Y-you cheated…" I mutter, keeping my eyes closed, but tears still slip out. "You cheated on me with _Cindy_?" Arms go around me and I open my eyes.

"I'm sorry bab-"

"No!" I shout, struggling out of his grip. "Let me the fuck go!" I cry.

"Nigga…" Riley mutters. Tay keeps his arms around me as I punch his chest.

"I hate you! I fucking hate you!" I cry, laying my head on his chest and balling up his shirt in my fists. "I loved you. You were going to be my first." I whimper and feel him run a hand through my hair. I realize why I was crying and struggle more. "Don't touch me! You fucking piece of shit! Let me go!" I feel myself being pulled away and I wipe my face. I look up at Riley, who was giving Tay a hard glare, his arm around my shoulder. "I have to go." I mutter. I turn and look at Huey and close my eyes tightly, tears falling from my face. "Please." I whisper, opening my eyes and Huey takes a step closer, pushing Riley away.

"Let's go Riley." He says, grabbing my hand. Riley gives Tay one last glare before walking behind me and Huey. I close my eyes tightly, trying my hardest not to sob. I tightly squeeze Huey's hand and he sighs, letting go and wrapping his arm along my shoulder.

"Hey, I didn't know you'd be here Huey, and- Oh my gosh, what's wrong Kailei?" Skye says, walking to us. She grabs my arms tilting her head to look at me. "Baby girl, why are you crying?" She softly asks, and looks up. "Was it this no good Free-"

"No. I…" I take a shuddering breath, wiping my face and looking at Skye. "Uhm, Tay cheated on me." I say, my voice cracking.

"What?" Skye says, her eyes wide. "Oh hell no, where's James!" She shouts and I shake my head.

"It's fine. Riley fought him." I say, giving Riley a look. "I just wanna go home."

"Alright then, girlie." Skye says, but I knew that once I left, she'd go find James and hunt Tay down. I would have done the same for her, if I had a boyfriend. I close my eyes tightly, giving her a sad smile.

"Bye Skye." I mutter and she gives me a tight hug.

"Bye Kai."


	6. Chapter 6

"Here." Riley places the ice cream in front of me. "Uhm, I know its your favorite." I look at the flavor. Chunky Monkey.

"Huey told you?" I ask as he hands me a spoon.

"Nah. I saw you eating it a lot." He mutters, looking away. "Like, when you'd come over to hang out with Huey. I'd see the container in the freezer. And, Huey doesn't eat ice cream, and I've never tried it, so…" He says as I open it and scoop some into my mouth. "So, this time, I bought it for you, because I knew you liked this flavor and ice cream, and-"

"Wanna try some?" I ask, stopping his rambling. He looks at me and I hand him my spoon.

"You licked all over this spoon." He says, and I roll my eyes.

"My saliva ain't changed from when you stuck your tongue in my mouth!" I say loudly, making him blush.

"Why would you bring that up?"

"Because you didn't care about germs then!" He rolls his eyes, grabbing the spoon and takes the container. I watch as he gets a spoonful and plop it into his mouth. "How is it?" I ask and he looks at me.

"It's alright." He says, ice cream still in his mouth. I frown and shake my head. This nigga has no manners.

"Can you finish the ice cream before you talk to me?" I ask, taking the spoon from him. I scoop some up and plop it in my mouth.

"You asked me a question." He says, pulling the spoon from my mouth and making me frown. "You would've been like 'Riley, you are so rude for not answering me.'"

My frown deepens as I watch him get more ice cream. I swallow and roll my eyes. "I don't know what girls you've been around, but we both know I'm not like that." I say, crossing my arms. He looks at me before nodding.

"You right. My bad." He says, handing me the spoon. I shake my head and hand him the container. "You don't want anymore?"

"I can only eat so much." I say, pulling my legs up. "I don't wanna ruin it for myself."

He nods, getting some more before placing the top on the container. I watch as he gets up to go to the kitchen, spoon in his mouth and the container in his hands. I sit in silence, looking in front of me as he comes back.

There's an awkward silence between us until he clears his throat. "You not still thinking about that nigga, are you?"

"I am." I mutter, closing my eyes.

"Well, we gotta change that." Riley says, getting up. I look at him, confused. "To be honest, seeing you like this is making me angry. Like, I told that nigga what was up an-"

"What?" I ask, giving him a look. "You talked to him?"

"It wasn't how you think." He says, crossing his arms. "I told him that if he fucked up and I found out, I'd fuck his shit up. And then Cindy start acting funny, thinking I was cheating on her so she try to go through my phone. But I tell that ho that if she gonna go through my shit, imma go through hers and then she get all nervous. So I ask her what the fuck was up and after a while she admits to fucking your nigga." He crosses his arms. "So, my nigga Jamal texts me that you and that bitch nigga were going upstairs at Skye's party, so I swoop in and handle my business."

"Riley, thanks and all, but I am not your business. I stopped being your business a long time ago."

"To you, you have." He says, crossing his arms. "But to me, you'll always be my business. Cuz you may not know it, but I care." He turns away for a moment. "I ain't no bitch tho, so you ain't hear that. Just… I may get hella mad, but any nigga you fuck with is your choice. But if that nigga fuck up, imma be there no matter who it is."

I look down, a small smile on my face. "Thanks Riley." I mutter.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go get this nigga Huey and do something." He looks at me. "And get dressed. You lookin bummy."

"Riley!" I shout, throwing one of the couch pillows at him. "You are so rude!"

* * *

><p>"You did this shit on purpose!" I whisper loudly to Riley. I grip Huey's hand tighter, ignoring Tay's stare. Riley knew that this nigga was going to be here.<p>

"This is my spot to be at. I didn't know this stalker ass nigga was gonna be here." He says, looking at me. "Let's just get our skates and stunt on him and his ho." He says, looking back at Tay. I do a quick glance back and look down. "That nigga really bought Cindy here too." Riley shakes his head. "Welp, good thing I stopped hitting it." He shrugs.

Huey sighs, shaking his head as we walk to the counter. "Are you going to make me skate also, Kailei?"

"Yes!" I hiss. "You are the one who taught me! And besides, you are my play boyfriend until I get one." He looks down at me, his eyebrow raised and I give him a beaming smile. "Everyone already think we go out anyway, sooo-"

"Ok, Kailei." Huey says, rolling his eyes. We stop at the counter. "I need a size seven and a size thirteen." He looks back at Riley. "You can handle yourself." He says and Riley crosses his arms.

"I didn't ask you to do shit anyway!" Riley says, making me silently laugh. Huey shrugs and takes the skates, the two of us walking to one of the tables.

"He's mad that you called me your play boyfriend and not his." Huey mutters and I laugh.

"I knew it." I respond back, sitting down and slipping my vans off. I put the skates on, lacing them up tightly and looking at Huey, who was already up.

"Alright, alright, alright, let's get this party started!" We hear the 'DJ' say. I never really think of the guys who do the music at skating rinks were DJ's because they don't really do all that fancy shit. They just kinda push a button and then change the song. Well, that's what all the 'DJ's' at the skating rinks I've been to do. At least they play great music when they have their little 'teen tuesday's' That's what we are doing right now.

Since it's tuesday and after six, they hold their little events for us and play all the good, censored music that they can't play around children because of parents. So, instead of us coming here and having to listen to the Hokey Pokey or whatever they playing for the kids, we get to come here and listen to Hot Nigga. Well, the censored version.

But either way, it's pretty cool.

I skate off of the carpet and onto the hardwood floor as they play ILoveMakonnen. Makonnen is not the only one who loves himself because I love him too.

"I don't sell molly no more." I sing along, skating in tune with the music, Huey skating alongside me, super unamused. I turn to face him, swerving over to bump into him. "Come on." I say. "And it gotta be a pint if you're looking for the lean. I got the gas, and the coke." I say, half laughing half singing.

"I'd rather not enjoy idiotic music like this." He says, slowing down.

"You are such a debbie downer." I mutter, rolling my eyes and slowing down with him. We continue our slow pace of skating in silence for several song. Several! You know how boring that was? I was so tempted to speed up and enjoy myself, but it's Huey. If I skated circles around him, he'd give me this look that I hated. If he was unhappy, I'd have to be unhappy with him, but that was alright, cuz it was the same for when I was tripping.

"Sooo…" I mutter, looking at him. "How do you feel about Jazmine moving?" He turns to face me, an eyebrow raised.

"It was inevitable." He says, and I cross my arms.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, everyone knew Tom and Sarah's marriage wouldn't last. I was surprised that they lasted this long. Everyone, including Sarah, saw Tom as a spineless… bitch. And everything got worse when Sarah started having obvious affairs." I let out a sigh. He was kinda right. When Sarah started messing around, everything got worse until she finally divorced him. Sarah got custody of Jazmine, Tom not really fighting for the poor girl and now, she's moving.

"It doesn't make you sad or anything?" I ask. "She was your first girlfriend."

"Despite everything, I understood that me and Jazmine wouldn't last as long as you thought we would. As pretty as she is, Jazmine is still naive and has a younger mentality due to constantly being babied. She needs someone who can deal with that and I can barely deal with you."

"Whatever Huey." I mutter, pushing him slightly.

"Ok, now all those cute looking couples, this one is for you!" The DJ says, and I sigh.

"I hate it when DJ's do this shit. What about all the single bitches like me?" I cross my arms and he looks at me, the beginnings of Lauryn Hill's 'The Sweetest Thing' playing.

"You forgot that I'm your play boyfriend already?" He asks, a smirk on his face. I give him a smile and grab his hand.

"Alright. Since you said something, you're stuck with my horrible singing because I love this song." I say, pulling him close.

I close my eyes, his arm around my waist and my head on his shoulder. Such a warm and nice embrace. We were used to this. This wasn't the first time he's been my play boyfriend and I would be his play girlfriend when some crazy chick tried to get at him. I remember this one time in middle school, he was in eighth grade and I was in sixth, but I didn't really look it, I tend to look older than my age, which sucks because like when I'm sixty, I'll be looking eighty. But back on topic, this one girl named Alexandra would stalk him so I totally confronted her and scared her off. That was the start of all this pretending shit.

I would never admit it, but that was when I had that tiny little crush on him, but then I started getting involved with Riley.

"The way you walk, your style of dress. I wish I didn't get so weak, oh no. Ooh baby, just to hear you speak makes me argue just to see, how much you're in love with me. See like a queen, a queen upon her throne. It was the sweet, sweet, sweetest thing I've known. It was the sweet, sweet, sweetest thing I've known." I quietly sing, letting Huey pulls us along. I really did love this song. It reminded me of him. "I get mad, when you walk away. So I tell you leave when I mean stay. Warm as the sun dipped in black, fingertips on the small of my back. More valuable than all I own. Like your precious, precious, precious, precious dark skin tone."

We do a little turn, a small smile on my face. I wonder if Tay was watching. I wonder if Riley was watching. What would the two of them think if they saw me and Huey like this? Would Riley understand that it was just a friend thing? That me and Huey were past any type of romantic stage, that we were so close something like this couldn't mean anything?

Would Tay think that me and Huey have a relationship and that it would probably be better than me and his? That me and Huey were better off and seeing that, he'd get jealous and would regret ever hurting me? Would he see me as the best thing he's ever had and could never get back?

I sigh. When did I ever get so petty? Using Huey as someone to get back at Tay. Despite that not being my intention, thinking about it, it still felt that way. Did Huey think I was using him in that way? No, he's smarter than that. We did this all the time.

I frown a bit. Did that make our friendship one that we use each other in? To stop any type of unwanted advances by someone else, we use each other as a shield, to block those advances and to keep us away from any other ones? What did people think when I walked around, avoiding people who wanted me and saying I already had a boyfriend in Huey Freeman only to go out with his younger brother? Did they even know? Did they come to the realization that Huey Freeman and I were never in any type of relationship other than friendship?

Or did they assume that I was some type of loose female who'd be with anyone but them? That I'd keep it in the family. Or did they assume that me and Riley weren't really together at all, and that the relationship between us was a fraud or a cover up.

I never heard any rumors. I never heard anything about me like that. I assumed most liked or tolerated me and those who didn't made it known. But just because that front was put up doesn't mean nothing was said or assumed.

"Sweet prince of the ghetto. Your kisses taste like amaretto, intoxicating, oh, so intoxicating. How sad, how sad that all things much come to an end. But then again, I'm, I'm not alone. It was the sweet, sweetest thing I've known. It was the sweet, sweetest thing I've known."

My arms wrap around Huey's torso to try and keep myself together, my hands balling up his shirt. I was a horrible person. I've never been a good person, and my reputation was probably much worse than I assume. Because that's all I do. I assume that things are all good instead of approaching them with caution. I jump right into things without learning anything.

That was why me and Tay did last. I never really got to know him or his personality well and I just assumed that we were in some type of mutual love. I thought the words he spoke to me were true because the ones I spoke to him were. But it was alright, right? I didn't and couldn't love Tay how I loved him, and I don't think I'll ever love anyone how I love him. He was one of a kind.

"When did I become so deep, Huey?" I ask as the next song plays. He shrugs and I sigh. "I want to go home."

"You wanna leave Riley?" He asks, and I give him a smile.

"Just a little bit."


	7. Chapter 7

I lay down on the bed, my hands finding their way in Huey's afro. "I've always been jealous of this afro, y'know." I mutter as he lays his head on my stomach, a book in his hands.

"I know." He says and I roll my eyes.

"You are one cocky bastard, aren't you?"

"Not at all." He says, flipping a page. "Are you ever going to tell me what made you think you were so deep a couple of days ago?"

I suck my teeth, pulling on a strand. "I'm not tender headed." He says and my eye twitches. I wish he was so when I pulled on his hair, it'd hurt.

"You are quite the opposite, aren't you. I bet you like your hair being pulled on, you masochist."

He looks up at me, an eyebrow raised. "You're weird."

I laugh, shaking my head. "Nope, you're the weird one." I say, pulling his hair.

"Stop." He mutters, looking back at his book.

"Why?" I playfully ask, still pulling. I've never pulled his hair before, and it felt way to soft in my fingers for me to stop. I run my fingers through it, touching his scalp and rubbing it gently. This was a whole new frontier for me. I mean, I've touched his hair before, but played in it? That's totally different. I give another tug and his hand shoots out, grabbing my wrist to stop me.

"Stop." He repeats and I let go.

"You are such a debbie downer." I say, pouting. "I bet you do like it."

"If you must know, yes." He says, and I raise my eyebrows.

"Really? You are so weird!" I laugh and I just knew he rolled his eyes.

"You are the one who asked."

"I really wasn't expecting an answer." I say, still giggling. "You were always so tightlipped about your turn ons." Having this kind of knowledge was… weird.

"I like to keep to myself."

"Everyone knows that. But I'm your best friend." I say, and he looks up at me.

"And?" I narrow my eyes and turn away.

"Fine. I should be used to this by now." I say, crossing my arms. "Trying to get something out of you is like trying to turn a rock into a butterfly."

"You know more about me than any other person, so be proud of that."

"I guess." I mutter, running my fingers through his hair once more. I wasn't even going to lie, I knew a lot about Huey. Like, he may not admit it, but even though he likes and wears a lot of black, his favorite color is forest green. He really likes home cooking when it doesn't involve any type of meat because he was a vegetarian. He tells everyone that he has no plans on settling down, but I remember he told me he'd like to have a wife and two sons.

He is a great person at heart and is a closet sweetiepie. He also loves buying me ice cream. I know this because even when I don't ask for it, he buys me some. He also pays very close attention to people and what they like and dislike and slightly conforms to it. He cares a lot. A whole lot for someone so 'cold'.

At the end of the day, he's a man of stone with a heart of gold.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" He asks, and I look down at him.

"What I know about you." He raises his eyebrows at my words and I give him a smile. "It's a lot you know."

"If you say so." He says, turning back to his book.

"You know, I really appreciate you, Huey."

"Good." He says, and I smile.

Sooner or later, I guess I fell asleep. I mean, I was really comfortable, he has a really nice bed. I think he paid for it himself.

I slowly open my eyes and yawn, looking down. My hands were still in Huey's afro, who was also sleep, the two of us in the same position as we were before, but the book casted aside. I slowly shift Huey's head off of my stomach and try to pull him up to a pillow. His eyes open and he looks at me. "I was comfortable." He mutters and I roll my eyes.

"What time is it?" I ask, rolling onto my stomach as he scoots up to the bed.

"It's six." He says, laying on his back and closing his eyes. I yawn, burying my face in the pillow while doing so and close my eyes, turning my head to the side.

"We should do something."

"Like take a nap?" He mutters, turning his head to face me. I give him a small smile.

"A walk through the park, maybe? You like those, right?"

"It's six." He says and I roll my eyes.

"So?"

"A man of my color and stature shouldn't be out after six." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Never stopped you before." I mutter, closing my eyes. "Fine, we can do what you want."

"Smart idea." He says, closing his eyes. I sigh as we lay in silence.

I guess it's my time to come clean,like one hundred percent. Like, I won't ever tell him or anyone else, but since it's just… me and my mind, I might as well admit it.

I really do like Huey. Like more than just a friend, you get it? Like, I've gotten used to all of it. Like there isn't anymore unreasonable blushing when he looks at me or stuttering because we know each other so well. Which is why I keep things under wrap. Like if Huey found out, he'd be so weirded out. So I hide it, and I hide it well.

Him… Him, He, all of those pronouns I constantly bring up when I'm comparing everyone else to him, that's Huey. Riley was the first one to find out and offered to be the one to help get my mind off of him, off of Huey, seeing as how Huey liked Jazmine. But things got complicated. Something that wasn't supposed to go too deep ended up going deeper than I imagined and Riley caught feelings so I broke up with him, hoping he won't become like me.

Then, I moved to San Diego, and they say that absence makes the heart grow fonder, and it's true. After a few failed relationships there, I couldn't lie to myself anymore and came back hoping to get Huey. But when I came back, all I saw was Jazmine and Huey happy and became envious. So I became slightly withdrawn, but I knew that would look weird, so I hid everything and bottled it up. I trained myself on how to keep my feelings in check.

Then, everything happened with Tay. I hoped he could be the one. I really did care for Tay, and finding out he cheated really did hurt. I was hoping he could really be the one. I know I repeated that, but I really want to stress on that. I was speaking the truth when I told Tay I was feeling him. He told me he would keep my mind off my ex, and although Huey wasn't my ex, he did keep my mind off of him.

"You okay?" He asks, looking at me. I look at him, before sighing. I could tell him everything right here, right now and get it over with. But how would he react? He'd probably hate me. So, instead of telling him, I roll over to his side of the bed and lay my head on his pillow. He lets out a sigh and turns on his side as I tuck my head into his chest.

"I'm fine." I mutter, closing my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn't breathe. I really couldn't breathe. Nothing I was saying was making any sense. My life is falling apart.

"What are you… what are you saying?" I say, my breath short. This couldn't be happening. "And you didn't… what?"

"Please Kailei-"

"No, are you… are you telling me she's… No." I take deep shuddering breaths. This wasn't right. Something was wrong.

"Baby girl, please just-"

"No." I cry out, my shaking hands running through my hair. "She can't!" I cry out, tears falling out of my eyes. It was only a matter of time before I started sobbing and making even less sense. "She's not! Stop lying."

I feel slender arms wrap around me and I close my eyes, sobbing hysterically into Skye's arms. "Nooooo." I groan and cry, shaking harshly. I can't believe this. Everything was all wrong.

Riley told Huey everything and now he wasn't talking to me, Tay was trying to reconcile our 'relationship' and now… now my mother is dead. I can't. I can't do this. I can't. No. No. No.

None of this was supposed to happen. My cries got louder as I rock back and forth, moving the person who was holding me. I can't.

"Maybe we should take her home." Someone's hushed voice says as my frantic cries continue. Why? Why was this happening to me. I can't.. I can't.

Before I knew it, I was picked up and buckled into a car, Jonathan's car and he was taking me back to home. To the home that was missing my mother.

"Say goodbye to Skye, Kally." He says and I look up. I didn't even know she was here. She must have been the one holding me. I take a deep breath and wrap my arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry baby." She says into my hair and I close my eyes tightly, biting my lip fiercely to keep from crying.

"I'm okay." I say, my voice trembling. Who was I fooling? This was killing me. Oh God.

"I just think she needs rest, Skye. Thank you."

"No problem Mr. Anderson." Without another word I take a step back as Jonathan closes the door after seeing James pull up to get Skye. She looks back at me and I give her a tearful smile.

After a while, I stand in silence, staring at the closed door, Jonathan right next to me. He turns to face me, gulping.

"I know it's hard, Kally." He says, placing a hand on my shoulder. "That's why I waited to tell you."

"You waited until after you sprinkled her ashes all over the ocean like…" My voice cracks, sobs filling me once more. "Like she didn't mean anything to me too. What if I… what if I wanted to see her?"

"Kally, you wouldn't-"

"How dare you!" I cry out, sobs taking over. "I wanted to see her. I wanted to say goodbye! You robbed that from me! You kept _my_ mother's death from me!"

"Kally-"

"Stop calling me that!" I scream, my chest growing tight. "Don't call me her nickname!"

"Kailei, please calm down." Jonathan says.

"Fuck you!" I scream back, grabbing my arms. I can't. I couldn't. Oh God.

"Please, get some rest." Jonathan replies, his tone clipped and sharp. I plop down on the floor, Jonathan walking past me and out the door, trying to keep myself together. I sat there, crying and sobbing until the doorbell rang. I look up at it, tears in my eyes. I hear it ring once more and I get up shakily.

I swallow and open it, meeting eyes with Huey. I close my eyes, tears slipping out of them as I lean against the door. "Hey." I whisper.

"Skye told me."

"Oh." I let out, pressing my head against the door. I couldn't do this.

"I'm sorry." He says, taking a step forward. I sniff and burst into sobs, his arms wrapping around me.

"I can't, Huey." I cry into his chest, my hands balling up his shirt tightly. "He didn't tell my anything for a week! How could I not have known anything about my mother for a whole week! I'm so horrible."

"Kai, you know how Gloria and Jonathan are. The barely talked to you about anything. I don't mean to hurt you but, with their behavior toward you, this isn't surprising."

"I know." I cry. "I just thought…" I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"I know Kai." He says, rubbing my back. I pull away from him, tears still falling from my eyes. How do I react to him? Are things going to be awkward now? Why am I thinking about this? I should just be living in the now and-

"Stop overthinking." He says, taking a step closer to me and into the house. I take a couple of steps back, away from him and the door, nervous and afraid and sad. This was too much.

"You should probably get some sleep." He says, slipping off his shoes.

"Are you going to leave?" I ask, which was a stupid thing to ask because he was taking off his shoes. I'm so dumb sometimes. This was the worst time. He gives me a look and I look down, knowing the amount of stupidity that question held. Let me just go to sleep.

In silence we walked up to my room and laid in my bed, my thoughts drifting to my mother. There was no denying that I loved her a lot. But as time moved on, our relationship weakened, especially after she got remarried for the third time.

The first time was before I was born, to my father Alexander. I guess it didn't work, so he dipped. Then to this hispanic man named Anthony when I was around eleven, but once she found out he had been cheating on her with seventeen year olds (or something like that) she divorced him with the quickness. So, when her and Jonathan got together, she was happy and that made me happy.

But then, when I started middle school, we drifted and she would just drop me off and pick me up, almost never doing that. Then, we moved and it was the same thing in California, but worse. I had next to no friend, I played no sports, didn't join any clubs. So when we moved back here, I vowed to make everything better. Me and my mom were gonna talk more, we were going to have our little mom-daughter days and everything.

So I tried. I tried so hard to reach out to her, but she pushed me away. And her and Jonathan barely came home. So, freshman year, I learned how to live on my own. I cooked for myself, cleaned, became great friends with Skye. Everything was nice.

But then… this. And Jonathan just up and keeps it from me. How am I supposed to react to that.

"You should get emancipated." Huey says, his arm wrapped around my waist and my head in his chest. "I don't feel right letting you live with this white man." I look up at him and roll my eyes. "I'm telling you, men are crazy, and I never liked this one to begin with."

"So instead of just saying man, you say white man?"

"That's what he is or am I wrong?"

"Huey." I groan, looking down. He lets out a sight and pats my head.

"I don't mean to make you even more distressed… I'm just saying. I personally won't allow you to live with some crazy grown ass man."

"I understand." I mutter, feeling his arm tighten around me. My heart skips a beat and I almost sigh. Fuck.

"Kai." He mutters, making me look up.

"Hmm?" I hum as we meet eyes. I would be blushing if I hadn't pounded it in my head that we were only going to be friends. Especially now. I wasn't even his type. I didn't even know his type. Was it girls like Jazmine? Well, no because he said he didn't like naivete.

"What Riley said…" He trails off, and I didn't know if it was because he was uncertain of what to say next or was trying to word his rejection carefully. He lets out a breath. "That's frustrating." He mutters and I frown.

"What? It… I mean, I can understand if… you don't-"

"No, no, stop." He says, stopping me. "It's nothing like that, I mean, I've always known." This time, all my training goes out of the chimney and my face heats up. Always known? Oh God. "I just feel as if it was a bit too soon for this topic to be brought up."

"What do you mean, always known?" I mutter, slightly angry. He could've said something a long time ago and I would have been able to get over myself a long long time ago.

"Look at us." He says, raising an eyebrow. "How many times have we done this, or acted as if we were each other's significant other's? Anyone would have gotten accustomed to it and enjoyed it."

"Ok." I say, swallowing my fear. "Ok, anyone would have enjoyed something like this, but do you?"

It's silent between us and I close my eyes tightly. Fuck. "Alright." I mutter, placing my hand over his and pulling it away.

"What are you doing?" He asks, and my eyes open.

"What does it look like? I wouldn't want you to do something you don't enjoy, Huey. I… I care about you too much."

"I thought my comfortable silence and the fact that I still kept close to you answered your question." He says, letting out a breath. "But if you must know," He swats my hand away and snakes his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. "If you must hear it orally, I enjoy you as much as you enjoy me." He mutters and my mouth opens. "Would you like it in a written form also?"

"Maybe." I whisper, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Tomorrow, we'll work on getting you emancipated." The words struck my heart and brought me back to my harsh reality.

"O-okay." I mutter as his hands slip up my shirt slightly, tracing circles upon the small of my back. "Does this make us…"

"Yes." He mutters. "I would hate it if you used Riley to forget about me again."

"Or Tay." I mutter. I could feel him rolling his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

"You want something?" I ask, keys in my hand and phone pressed up against my ear. Two years. Things have been great for two whole years, and I wanted it to stay that way. Now, me and Huey lived together in his apartment, he was going to the nearest University and I was going to community college. We were engaged, planning on getting. Just the thought of it made me smile.

"Black coffee please." He says, making me smile.

"No cream or sugar?" I ask, walking into the Starbucks.

"I can get that from you."

"Shut up." I mutter, my smile widening. "Well, since that's all you want, I'll be back soon." I say, walking up to the line.

"I'll be waiting." He says and I make kissing sounds into the phone, ignoring the looks I got from the people in line. I love my man, and I will tell everyone. But, Huey hung up on me, making me pout. He hated when I did the kissing noises, so I did them as much as possible. I loved doing it, so I'm gonna keep doing them.

I wait in line for a second, looking around. Was it that hard to decide what you wanted? Like, just say you want one of those white girl lattes and go on with your life, like foreal. All of this extra stuff is unnecessary.

"I didn't know you'd be here."

My eyes narrow as I look at my cashier. It's almost laughable at how things turned out. If I had stayed with him, I'd be fucking with a barista. "It's nice to see you again, Kai."

"I would like a-"

"You not finna say hi?" He asks, resting on the register. "I ain't seen your pretty self in a while. Since your mom died." I narrow my eyes at the words.

"You mean two weeks after she died." I mutter, almost forgetting my task.

"Well, either way, I was happy seeing you again." He looks at the clock. "Well, it's my break, so you wanna-"

"I don't wanna talk. I want to order my drinks."

"Yeah, well I have to have a break. Can't you order them after-"

"No." I cut and he pulls off the hat, sighing and walking over to the back. I look around, waiting for another cashier. I watch as another one walks out and sigh with relief. I thought I was going to have to go to another Starbucks. She quickly takes my order and within minutes, my drinks were done and in my hands. I quickly walk out of the Starbucks, hoping to avoid Tay.

"Need help?"

"No." I say, my tone clipped.

"You told me you were over shit. Now you acting like I did something different."

"Yeah, well just because I'm over it doesn't mean I want to talk."

"But, I do." The desperation stopped me and I turn to look at him. He looked the same. I wondered if he was doing as good as I was.

"What?" I ask, my voice filled with more spite than I thought or intended.

"How are you?"

A small smile graced my face as I thought of how things turned out. "Perfect."

"Oh, that's good."

"Yeah, thanks." I say, unlocking the car and placing the coffees in the cup holders. I straighten up, leaning against the car and looking at him. "Anything else?" I ask, crossing my arms. His eyes travel over me, at my casual clothing of black joggers and a burgundy tank top. His eyes linger around my breast and I roll my eyes. I watch as his eyes zero in on my hand, possibly looking at the beautiful ring on my finger, signalling my taken status.

"You married?"

"Engaged."

"To that nigga with the braids, huh?" I raise an eyebrow, almost scoffing.

"His brother." I say without shame. I don't care what people thought. I was too damn old to be playing around with things and people, and to be playing those little kid games.

"Oh." He says, and I nod. "You know, seeing you again made me hella happy. I was like, 'is that really her, walking into this Starbucks? It can't be.' But when it was, and when I saw your gorgeous blue eyes, I was kinda stuck. I knew I had to say something, because knowing you, you would've saw me and completely ignore me."

"That was the plan." I mutter, and his smirk widens.

"Yeah, I know. I know you." He runs a hand through his hair and I noticed that his once fade turned into thick curls. That looked better than his fade. "I remember a lot about you, about us."

"I remember a lot too. It's only been two years or so."

"Yeah, but I was the type to just… dump any girl once I got what I wanted." I narrow my eyes. That's almost what he did to me, wasn't it? "I mean, I had no intentions to do that to you. You were different. I wasn't lying when I said I was really feeling you. Well, shit I was only saying I was feeling you because I thought it was too soon to say I love you. You were my first and only steady girlfriend, and that shit is crazy." He says, looking down at his shoes, nervous. I always thought the day I would see smooth and calm Tay nervous was the day pigs flew. I checked the sky just to be sure before looking back down at him.

"What am I supposed to do with this information?" I ask, almost wincing at my cold tone. I may not have, but he did.

"I… I don't know. Sorry. I guess I just wanted you to know I fucked up."

"I don't think you did." I say, getting off the car.

"What?"

"Well, at the time you did. But you don't understand the opportunity you gave me. Tay, I was in love with my fiance when we were together. I wanted to forget. I needed to forget because he had a girlfriend and showed no interest in me. But that doesn't mean I didn't like you. You were the first to help me forget. At the time, all I saw was you. And that was nice, refreshing. I loved it, I loved you for it. But then… things happened and now… I'm happy."

"I could've made you happy."

"I think you could've too. I think you would've made me forget all about Huey for good." I mutter, giving him a smile. "But, I'm glad I didn't. Because I love him so much. He means so much to me, it's crazy."

"That's good." He says, sadness in his voice. "I love you." He mutters and I close my eyes.

"Thanks."


	10. Chapter 10

"I didn't plan it." I hiss into the phone, pacing back and forth. This was such a mess. "We aren't even married yet."

"Well, y'all been engaged for years, like… You was eighteen when y'all got engaged right?"

"Yeah…"

"It's been like five years." She says, and I sigh.

"It isn't the same, Skye. We're waiting until he get's this job and everything is steady."

"Girl, that sounds like an excuse. Whenever James put a ring on my finger, we gon get married within a month."

"Well, me and Huey aren't like you and James, Skye. I don't wanna mess things up by rushing everything. We agreed that we were going to wait a while."

"But do you wanna wait?"

"...No, but he-"

"There it goes. Instead of the two of you both agreeing and compromising or whatever, he say some shit and you go with it. It can't be like that Kai. If he love you like he say he do, then he's gonna understand that you don't like or appreciate this or that. You two should have agreed on something both of y'all wanted. That's why you not married and pregnant."

"Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?" I quietly ask, sitting down. I already felt like shit due to horrible morning sickness.

"It's not. I'm just saying, if y'all would have been married, you wouldn't have to deal with failed contraptions and shit."

"Skye." I groan. I run a hand through my long hair.

"Just saying. When he coming back?"

"Soon. He said four:forty five." I look at the clock. "It may be later because he has to fill out applications and give them all types of paperwork."

"He really serious about teaching, ain't he?"

"Yeah. I told you he was."

"Girl, you better watch out then. Them college girls might try to fuck their professor."

"Skye, c'mon. Don't say that." I chew on my lip nervously. "I'm going to get insecure."

"I was joking girl, damn. You get so sensitive when it come to Huey."

"I can't help it. I love him." I close my eyes fold my shirt up, placing my hand on my small baby bump. "This is such a mess."

"What is?"

"My pregnancy." I whine. "He has so much to do right now. He's gonna be so busy and a baby would add so much on his plate."

"That's why you're there girl."

"But still. You know babies cry and shit."

"Well… are you getting an abortion?"

My mouth drops open at the thought and my hand flies back to my belly. "No! I can't do that!"

"So you're keeping it?"

"Of course!"

"Then why you complaining so much?"

"Because babies are a lot of work." I mutter, a slight pout on my face. What was I gonna do? I hear the door unlocking and close my eyes. "He's back. I'll talk to you later."

"You better tell him about this baby." Skye says, her voice stern.

"I will." I say, unsure. What would he think? "Bye Skye."

"Bye girl." The phone clicks and I sigh, placing the phone down. I pull my shirt down and walk out of the room as the door opens and closes.

"Hi baby." I say, a small smile on my face. I walk up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my lips. "How was your day?"

"Stressful." He says, keeping me close. "But, I think I got the job."

"You just applied today though." I say, still smiling. Despite seeming tired, he seemed happy, and that's all I wanted.

"The head of the history board couldn't stop praising my work."

"Ooh, congrats babe." I say, my smile getting wider. I was really proud. Huey is a great writer and Historian. His essays are fantastic, and I knew he would be a great teacher at that school. That school knew they needed him.

He kisses me again before pulling away. "Is it my turn to cook tonight?" He asks, slipping off his shoes and putting them in the designated shoe rack.

"No, since you have a good feeling about this job, I think we should have a little pre-celebration, so I'll cook. And, I already went to the store and bought some pasta I wanted to cook. So you just relax and be cute." I say giving him a smile. He kisses my cheek as he walks past me and into the living room, most likely sitting down in his chair.

"You sure?" He asks from his spot.

"Yes sir." I say, turning to face him. I bite my lip slightly, ringing my hand. I watch as he picks up a book and opens it, starting to read. "Huey?" I say, wringing my hands and he lowers his book to look at me.

"Kai."

I let out a breath and walk over to him, sitting down on his lap. His arm wraps around my waist and he places the book down. "What's wrong?" He asks as I let out another breath. What if he wanted me to get rid of the baby? Would he want something like that? What if he left me? I was way to nervous for this. "What's wrong Kai?" He asks again, his voice a bit more steady. I was used to it. He's usually use this tone when I didn't say anything or was overthinking.

I close my eyes. "Huey, I'm pregnant." I quickly spit out.

"How many months? And when did you find out."

"Three." I mutter. "And I went to the doctor a couple of days ago." He place his hand under my shirt and on my stomach, his fingers gliding over my baby bump.

"So, I'm guess you were over thinking ever since then."

"... A little."

"What were you thinking so I can prove you wrong?"

"Nothing in particular. Don't worry about it."

"But you worried about it. Why can't I?"

"Huey."

"Kailei." I let out a sigh as he continues to rub my stomach.

"Huey, I don't wanna look fat in my wedding dress."

"You wouldn't be fat. You would be perfect." He mutters, placing his head on my shoulder and his other hand goes under my shirt. "You would still be the best looking woman there."

"Huey!"

"Before or after?"

"What?"

"Before you give birth or after?"

"So, we're keeping the baby?"

"Of course." He says. "That's what you were worried about?"

"Well, you'd be busy with teaching and I didn't want anything to distract you."

"Kailei, you were worried about distracting me? Just a month ago, you did everything in your power to catch my attention and draw me away from studying, despite knowing that everything you do catches my attention."

"You weren't looking at me enough." I pout and he sighs, pressing his lips against my neck.

"I always look at you." He says, his lips sending shivers down my spine. "I love you Kai."

"I love you too."

"I know." He says, intertwining his fingers under my shirt. I roll my eyes at the words, but place my hands over his.

"We should think of names." I say, a smile on my face.

"I'll leave that up to you." He says, trailing kisses up my neck.

"Huey, you should have some involvement in our baby's name!"

"You never did answer my previous question."

"What?"

"Wedding before or after birth?"

"What do you think, Huey?"

"I'm leaving it up to you."

"Huey." I groan.

"Either way, we'll get married. That's what I think. As long as we get married." I blink a bit, a smile on my face.

"That's so sweet."

"Whatever." He says, keeping his lips pressed to my neck.

"Who's gonna be your best man?"

"I don't know. Riley or Caesar maybe." He says, pulling away slightly so I could hear him. "Why?"

"Well, I want the wedding before, cuz I don't wanna get too big, so we have to plan fast and now."

"Alright. Do you wanna hire a professional?"

"Yeah. Skye and I would get hella distracted."

"Skye?"

"Yeah. She's my sister. Of course she's gonna help me plan."

"Whatever floats your boat, Kai."

"What should the colors be?"

"Whatever colors you like."

"Huey!" I groan.

"I told you. As long as we're getting married, I'm fine. I don't care about colors, food, people, none of that. As long as you become Kailei Freeman."

"But… I like being Kailei Marciel." I mutter and he bites my neck, causing me to jump slightly. "Huey!"

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

I take a deep breath, trying not to fidget. "Calm down mija." I turn around and my face lights up in a smile. The man I haven't seen in twelve years.

"Dad." I mutter, running to him and almost jumping in his arms.

"Oh, my baby, I've missed you." He says, petting my hair. I felt like I was about to cry.

"I can't ruin my makeup dad, you're gonna have to let me go."

"I'm sorry Kally." He says, pulling away but keeping me in arms length. "But let me look at you, mija." He looks me over. "You're so beautiful. Too beautiful."

"Thank you dad."

"You love this boy?" He asks and I nod, tears in my eyes.

"So much, daddy, it's crazy." I say, trying not to cry.

"If he hurt you, I'll have to go to jail."

"Dad!" I mutter a smile on my face. "He's not gonna hurt me."

"He better not."

"Are you gonna walk me down the aisle?"

"Of course mija." He says and I nod. I gulp and grab the bouquet of red and white roses in my hands. Those were our colors, red and white, and they worked fantastically. I saw what the chapel looked like when everything was done and it was perfect. I almost cried.

"You ready, mija?"

"Yea." I mutter, nodding. I place my hand in the crook of his elbow, the bouquet in my other hand.

During everything, I almost blacked out. I almost forgot my vows, but I pulled through, saying them and almost crying when Huey said his with a straight face. But I could see it in his eyes that he was happy with me, and I almost died.

And seeing Skye in her dark red maid of honor dress killed me. She looked great. She also ended up catching the bouquet, rubbing it in people's faces.

"You look nice." Riley says, coming up to me at the reception, a glass of champagne in his hand. I look at him, then down at my strapless white dress, the sides a dark red.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I say, smiling.

"You want a drink?"

"Can't." I say, placing a hand on my stomach. He frowns a bit.

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing." I quickly say, dropping my hand. "If you don't get it, then you don't. But when you do… don't tell my dad."

"You're fucking pregnant?" He asks and I slap his arm.

"Shut up." I say, looking around. "People will think it's the only reason we got married, and I don't want people to talk." I say, smiling once again. "I think the baby's going to be a boy though."

"Kai." I hear and I turn around. Who invited this nigga?

"Hi Tay." I say, a fake smile on my face. I hoped it looked real. I'm going to have to talk to Skye about who was invited and who wasn't.

"You look wonderful." He says.

"Thank you. I try."

"You don't have to."

"Nigga." Riley growls, and I turn to face him. His cup was empty and I sigh.

"Riley, go get yourself another drink. And if you see Huey, tell him I'm looking for him."

"Alright." He says, giving Tay one last look before leaving. I turn back to Tay with a sigh.

"Tay, please. Not on my wedding day."

"I can't help it." He mutters, placing his hand in his pants pocket. "I really do love you. I wanted to object during that ceremony, but you looked so happy up there." He lets out a breath. "He doesn't deserve you. He didn't even look happy to be up there."

"Tay." I say, warning in my voice.

"Kailei, please. I just want you to be happy, and I don't think Huey does it for you. I don't think he likes you like you like him."

"Tay!"

"And what would you know, nigga." Huey asks, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Huey, ple-"

"No. What do you know about anything? Aren't you the nigga who cheated?"

"I changed-"

"Well, it's too late. You fucked up and bought her right to me."

"I swear to-"

"Guys, please." I say, pulling away from Huey. "Don't fight today. Today is too perfect." I say. Huey wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me to him and capturing me in a kiss.

"Aww, look at the love birds!" Skye says as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"You are terrible." I mutter as he pulls away from me.

"You love it."

When he let go of me and I turned around, Tay was gone. Well, better off that then he being here trying to start a fight. "Riley." Huey calls out and Huey walks to him. The two talk and Riley nods, a smirk forming on his face.

"Kai, let's dance." He says, grabbing my hand and whisking me away.

"What are you two planning?" I ask as the two of us do a simple two step in a circle.

"Who?"

"You and Huey. I saw you two talking. Where did he go?"

"He went to the bathroom. He told me to keep you preoccupied so that nigga Tay won't come back and try to steal you on some bitch nigga shit." I nod, still slightly skeptical. "How many months is you?"

"Four." I say, nodding.

"When you find out?"

"Last month."

"Damn. You planned all this shit in a month?"

"Well, I had a lot of help from Skye and James. Plus, we had a professional, so we got things done quickly."

"I always knew you was a hard worker."

"Yup. This means a lot to me."

"Yeah, I get you." He says, nodding.

"So when are you gonna settle down?" I ask and he looks at me.

"I ain't got no plans to. But, I guess when the right girl comes around, I'll be set."

"Riley." We hear and Riley lets go of me.

"Yo nigga back."

"I see." I say, smiling. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek.

"Quit playin." Riley says, wiping his cheek as I laugh. Huey pulls me away from Riley and wraps his arms around me tightly. I wrap my arms around his neck and smile.

"I'm so happy."

"I know." He says and I roll my eyes.

"My dad is fond of you." I smile. "Which is a good thing, because he would have took me back to his house and I would have never seen you again."

"I'd have to kidnap you." He replies and my smile widens.

"I love you Huey."

"I know." He says and I sigh.

"You were supposed to say you love me too."

"You already know I do." He says, and I bite my lip.

"Really?"

"Of course. Don't over think."

"I'll try. I can't help it. I don't want you to leave."

"I'm not gonna leave you and this child."

"You better not." I respond.

* * *

><p>I run a hand through my hair. "Rayen, Malcolm, please, don't break that." I say, keeping my eyes on the papers Huey was making me help grade.<p>

"Sorry mom." She says. "You heard mom, idiot, don't mess with that."

"She said don't break it. I'm just looking at it."

"You know that's your father's right?" With that, I knew the twins backed away from it. Huey was the no nonsense type parent while I was the more laid back parent. I mean, there were times where I got loud and Huey got lenient, but we had a great balance with these two twelve year olds.

"You two finished with your homework?" Huey asks, causing the twins to respond in unison.

"This is so much work." I mutter, looking at the paper. "Why do you have so many students?"

"The school. Black History has gotten much more popular now."

"Because these little college hoes go around telling their friends about their sexy professor." I mutter and he looks at me, rolling his eyes.

"Watch your language." He says, and I shove him slightly.

"You aren't complaining when I ask you to-"

"Grade Kai." He says, placing another paper in front of me.

"I'm not even done with this one yet!" I groan, looking back down at the paper. "What was the topic again?"

"Martin Luther King Jr." He says and I snort.

"This person failed." I say, placing the paper in front of him. He closes his eyes and sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I hate this student." He mutters, grabbing a red sharpie. I watch as he places a huge zero on the paper.

"That's not nice."

"Everyone else is fine, but this nigga…"

"Aww, my poor baby." I say, getting up and wrapping my arms around his neck. I press a kiss on his cheeks and he rubs my arm. "You should take a break." I say and he sighs.

"And do what?"

"Me."

"The kids, Kai."

"I can be quiet."

"Kailei, stop."

"But, Huey."

"Kai."

"I love you."

"I know."


End file.
